Moving On
by TheDreamyOne
Summary: **Completed!!**Nick decides it's time to move on with his life.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Moving On Author: TheDreamyOne Email: sdjolly@bellsouth.net Type: Romance...what else? Archive: Ask first Summary: Nick decides it's time to move on with his life... Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Presidio Med and its characters belong to CBS, John Wells, Lynda Woodward, etc. No infringements intended. Original characters belong to the author.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Is that him?"  
  
"My God, I can't believe I told you," Dr. Rae Brennan replied, inwardly chastising herself. Two years earlier, after a somewhat trying case, she had just a bit too much to drink at a small gathering of nurses and doctors from the Presidio Medical Hospital at a local bar just down the street.  
  
"Don't sweat it, Rae, I'm not the gossipy type, you know that."  
  
Rae eyed the tall, slender, natural blonde who sat on the bench next to her in the same spot that Dr. Nicholas Kokoris vacated just moments earlier.  
  
"I love taking a break out here, it's so relaxing" Rae sighed. "Michelle...I have your promise, you won't breathe a word of my past relationship with Dr. Kokoris?"  
  
"I've already said I wouldn't," Shel nodded and unwrapped the hotdog she had just purchased from the sidewalk vendor. "Besides, when you say past...you're saying it's over?"  
  
Rae nodded and sat forward on the bench. "I told him as much. Sean and I are trying..."  
  
Shel looked up at the brunette as she stood to leave. "I wish you the best, Rae."  
  
She laughed, almost hatefully, as she walked away. "Funny...he said the same thing."  
  
--  
  
Across the small park, Nick watched the two women conversing. One looked carefree and happy, the other tense and forlorn. For years he had been in love with the latter of the two. Their encounters had been brief each time, leaving little room to get to know the real person behind the torrid lovemaking. So he had picked up and moved to San Francisco from Greece on a whim, his desire to get to know her too great to be ignored. That had been nearly two months ago.  
  
Two months of rejection, of continual mood flare-ups and constant reminders of her marital status. The time had come to move on. The more he got to know her, the less he found her attractive. At times she seemed just as he thought she was, loving and generous. And then he would turn around to find the cold, callous woman who would rip him a new one at the drop of a hat.  
  
Being scolded was not the issue; he could deal with that. Questioning his methods, his actions, were another thing all together. Being called in on a consult by another doctor and asking his professional opinion on a patient, did not warrant an attack from her. Whether she should have been notified or not, was another matter between her and Dr. Matt Slingerland. Matt was the internist. It was between Rae and Matt; he had just been called in as consulting surgeon.  
  
That little confrontation happened just after he had arrived. Since then there had been others. She was just looking for ways to push him away. He got the message that first week; he understood only too well that he had been merely a plaything.  
  
"Who's the woman talking to Dr. Brennan?" Nick asked just as Matt took a bite of his sandwich. The dark-haired Englishman rolled his eyes before swallowing the food.  
  
"Michelle Chambers. Can't believe you haven't met her or worked with her yet. She's head surgical nurse here at Presidio."  
  
Nick shrugged as he contemplated the two women. "I haven't met a lot of people here yet," he admitted.  
  
"Hmmm...well, there is the fact that she's been on leave for almost a month. Just got back yesterday." Matt grinned at his colleague. "Don't go there. The girl's a cold fish. Wouldn't give me the time of day."  
  
"Oh," Nick acknowledged. "So, you're saying she has taste, then?"  
  
"Funny, funny," Matt choked out before taking another bite.  
  
"So, what do you know about her, other than she doesn't go out with Englishmen?" Nick quipped, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
Rolling his eyes a second time, Matt replied, "Single, dedicated, loves junk food and has the dumbest sense of humor I've ever encountered. And you've met Jackie, so you know...that's pretty bad."  
  
Nick chuckled and glanced up just as Rae walked off leaving Michelle sitting alone on the bench. Turning his attention back to her, he found her watching him intently. Maybe it was time to introduce himself to her? Yes, there was definitely a need for him to get to know the head surgical nurse. After all, they would more than likely be working closely together in the near future.  
  
As nonchalantly as possible, Michelle watched the two doctors as they chatted a short distance away from her. Dr. Matt Slingerland was handsome enough, but he was a ladies' man. He'd been through far too many women at the hospital as it were. She never let him get close enough to be amongst those women. The other one, Doctor Nicholas Kokoris, seemed on the quiet side. The buzz around the hospital was that the Greek Adonis kept to himself for the most part and no one had made much headway in getting to know him. Slingerland was the only person he seemed to spend any amount of time conversing, and according to the oddball Brit, it was work related for the most part. Both Michelle and Nick had decided it was time to introduce themselves to the other. Nick nodded a farewell to Matt and made a move in Michelle's direction. At the same time, Michelle stood and headed toward Nick. Before either had managed to get far, their beepers went off. Nick thumbed off the annoying creature on his hip before lifting it from the clip to glance at the message. "911 - ER" it read. With one last glance in the blonde's direction, Nick changed directions and hurried back into the hospital. Michelle glanced at the beeper's display. Emergency surgery. She glanced over to where Dr. Kokoris had been standing just seconds ago and found him gone. Shrugging, she hurried back to the hospital. First things first.  
  
*** 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

---

Nick entered the OR scrub room and immediately went to the sink and began washing his hands and forearms.  "Details."  

Michelle glanced over her shoulder at the sound of the thick, honeyed European accent from her vantage point in front of the X-Ray Viewer.  He wore OR scrubs, cap and a mask hung tied around his neck the same as she.  Turning, she said, "hit and run. Seventeen year old male bicycling, hit by a Dodge Durango, so I was told."

"Speed?" Nick asked as he looked up to find Michelle Chambers standing at the other side of the sink, scrubbing up.  Her violet eyes held his for a moment before she answered.

"45mph.  The patient was hit on his left side.  He has multiple broken ribs, possible internal bleeding and broken arm."  

Nick looked over the X-rays carefully before nodding.  "Let's do it."  
  


--

Two hours later, Nick left the OR exhausted.  He headed to the cafeteria after a quick cleanup in the locker room for a cup of coffee. The operation went well.  In order to stop the internal bleeding they had to remove the boy's spleen.  Once that was under control, the realignment of the ribs and broken arm were taken care of.  Pins had to be inserted in the arm to promote the bone's healing while holding it in place.  

He spotted her the moment he walked into the cafeteria.  Damn that woman was always around.  What did he expect?  He stupidly followed her here from Athens.  He had chosen to stay after she blew him off.  He understood her wanting to save her marriage, but that didn't make it easier to be around her.  Knowing that he was used only for his sexual favors did not sit well with him.  He had thought himself in love with her all these years past.  Truly it was just the thought of being in love with someone that had held him captivated.  

"Black?" a voice said from behind, startling him from his reverie.  "Excuse me?" he replied, turning quickly.  

Michelle laughed softly, "Coffee.  Black. Here."  She handed him a cup before lifting her own to her lips.  "Michelle Chambers," she introduced, extending her hand.  "Musical RN at your service, Doctor."  

Nick couldn't help but smile back when a crooked smile formed on her otherwise lovely face.  "Musical RN?"  

She bit her bottom lip before answering.  "Hell, I figured you would have heard by now."  She motioned toward a table and as they sat, Michelle noticed Rae's gaze following their every moment.  "Big joke around here...put myself through college as a Vegas lounge act."  

"Vegas?" he questioned, immediately the image of a burlesque act popped into his mind and as if reading him, he heard her say "and no, I wasn't a stripper".

Michelle laughed at his attempt at looking shocked.  "I sang...danced a little...no taking off of the clothes."

"No offense intended, but it is quite a visual," he admitted with a laugh.

'A honey-smooth voice and a laugh so deep and liquid you could easily swim in it', she thought with an inward sigh.  'Jesus jumpin' a log, how on Earth did Rae let go of this one?'  Looking over at the female doctor, Michelle read the angry jealousy in her eyes.  'Maybe she hasn't.'  

Nick followed the direction of Michelle's glance a few tables to the left of them.  Without looking he knew she was watching Rae.  Did Michelle know about him and Rae?  Gossip runs rampant through the halls of the hospital.  "Good job in the OR, by the way," Nick commented hoping to distract her from Rae.

"Nice to finally work with you," she returned genuinely.  

"And nice to finally meet you," he stated.  "Matt said you were on leave for a month."  He noticed the change in her immediately.  Her face shadowed in pain and she stood quickly.

"Yes...uh...have an elsewhere to be," she said abruptly and bolted from the room.

Nick gaped as she made her exit.  'What the hell was that all about?'  Before he could gather his startled wits and go after her, he noticed Rae dash through the same doorway Michelle rushed through seconds before.  He would seek Michelle out at a later date and apologize for ...what he had no idea.  Obviously the mentioning of her leave upset her.  

***


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rae demanded, grabbing Michelle by her upper arm and spinning her around to face her.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" Michelle snarled and pulled out of the other woman's grasp. "Get off of me, Rae."  
  
"Stay away from him."  
  
Michelle grasped the intent of the older woman. Warn her away from the Greek Adonis. "Why Rae, what has he done to deserve being completely ostracized from colleagues?"  
  
Rae folded her arms over her chest. "Shel, if he stays here...it's just too difficult."  
  
"For who Rae? For you...because you want the best of both worlds? You want your cake and pudding too?" When Rae didn't answer and only stared, tears forming in her eyes, Michelle went on, "It's his life Rae. If he chooses to stay, deal with it. Let him be and give it a damned rest. If it's over, act like it's over. Don't go running after every woman he might happen to make a passing comment to and run her over like a jealous lover."  
  
"I'm not!" Rae insisted vehemently.  
  
"NO? What do you call this? Jesus, Rae..." Michelle turned and stalked off leaving the speechless Doctor Brennan gaping after her.  
  
***  
  
His shift over for the day, Nick headed down to reception to check out for the day. Norman was quietly talking to a leggy blonde wearing black spiked heels, a tight black mini skirt and lavender tank top. Her back was to Nick while she laughed with Norman.  
  
"C'mon Shel," Norman prodded. "It's not like you don't know how."  
  
"Give it up, Normy...not gonna happen."  
  
"Hello, Dr. Kokoris," Norman acknowledged looking up from his conversation with the blonde.  
  
"I'm gone for the night, Norman. Have a good one," Nick replied. He stopped in his tracks as the woman turned and he realized it was Michelle Chambers. "Good evening, Ms. Chambers."  
  
Michelle smiled and nodded to the handsome doctor. "Have a nice evening, Dr. Kokoris. Norman..."  
  
"Hey, Shel..." Norman called out as she walked away. "I won't give up. And you know how persistent I can be!"  
  
Michelle waved while she continued to walk away. "And you know how stubborn I can be."  
  
Nick watched the exchange with a mixture of amusement and sympathy. He was amused at how playful the two seemed and yet sympathetic that the woman would be so cold in her rejection of the young receptionist.  
  
With a shake of the head, Nick followed Michelle from the building and spied her as she got into her car. Shrugging, he headed on foot to his small apartment. It was temporary, until he decided whether he was staying in San Francisco or returning to Greece. Until he made his decision, he wasn't prepared to put down any permanent roots. His nearby apartment would do for now.  
  
Deep in thought, he was startled when a dark colored convertible pulled up along side him and stopped. "Hey, Doc...wanna lift?" He heard a voice call out and turned his gaze on the driver. He smiled warmly, "Thank you, Ms. Chambers." He slid easily into the passenger seat of the Ford Mustang; once inside he noticed the vehicle's color was a deep green, which he had mistaken for black in the darkness.  
  
"It's Michelle, Doc...or Shel," she insisted with a smile as she pulled the vehicle back into traffic. "And on rare occasion, it's Shelley, but by a very few."  
  
"Ah, and since you admitted that to me, then it is possible I may be among those few," he teased, a playful smile danced on his lips.  
  
"Maybe...given time and my gregarious nature. So, where ya headed, Doc?"  
  
"The name is Nicholas or Nick , whichever you prefer," he stated before giving her his address.  
  
Michelle glanced askance and her breath caught in her throat. His smile was charming, his dark eyes twinkled with the passing of the streetlamps and his presence was a bit overwhelming to her. She had sworn after the exchange with Rae she would keep her distance from the charming doctor, but when she saw him in the lobby and then walking along the sidewalk, she could not help herself. She wanted to be near him, wanted the chance to get to know him. "What if I prefer Nicky?" she asked playfully and watched as his eyebrow rose at her suggestion.  
  
He chuckled. "No one has ever called me Nicky."  
  
"Never?" she replied in mock amazement. "Hmm...guess that's out then."  
  
"For now, at any rate," he replied, a devilish smile touched his lips. "Next light; turn right."  
  
"M'kay," she acknowledged. "So, Doctor Nick...you up for dinner or something?"  
  
He blinked. "Or something?"  
  
"A drink...food...karaoke...what's your preference?"  
  
"Food...drink...you would not want me to sing for you," he deadpanned.  
  
"Damn." Michelle winked at him, as she turned into his apartment complex. "Number?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Apartment number? Or I can just dump you out here," she quipped.  
  
"Oh...307. Next building."  
  
Michelle pulled into a parking space and killed the engine. "So, dinner or not, Nicholas? You never answered."  
  
"Dinner," he replied with a wink. "If you'd like to meet somewhere?"  
  
"Sure. I'm headed to the Rite Spot Cafe on Folsom Street. I'll see ya if ya show up," she replied as Nick exited the car. "Any cab driver knows the place."  
  
He nodded. "Til then."  
  
Michelle watched until he disappeared down the dimly lit corridor. She started the vehicle and left the complex seriously doubting the good doctor would show up. No matter, she had friends there, good music and most importantly...food! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four --  
  
"Hey Shel!" a chorus rang out as she entered the small cafe.  
  
Michelle laughed easily as she hopped up onto a barstool. "Hey guys! Jason...hit me with a glass of the sparkly stuff."  
  
The dark-haired bartender poured a glass of sparkling wine. "Open mic tonight, Shelley...ya gonna grace us?"  
  
"Not on your life, dude. Order me up a batch of hot wings, would ya? Lotsa blue cheese and celery," she demanded, sipping the wine. "Don't forget the damned celery."  
  
"C'mon Shel," Marsha interjected before calling out her drink order to Liam, the second bartender. "How long have you been coming here...when will you ever give in to us?"  
  
"Ummm...when pigs fly."  
  
"You'll give in one day, Shel-bell. I know you will," Jason insisted.  
  
"Shut up and order my wings," she snapped not unkindly while Jason poured drinks for the couple that sat down next to her.  
  
Michelle chatted with the staff and a few of the regular patrons for over an hour. Nick hadn't showed up, and even though she knew he wouldn't she couldn't fool herself that she was disappointed.  
  
"Shel, need a refill?" Jason asked, eyeing her empty glass. "Hey sorry about the wings...I forgot to put the order in. Should be up in a minute."  
  
"Yeah, hit me again. No biggie about the wings, I'm starting to lose my appetite anyway," she admitted. She turned toward the stage and watched as the equipment was set up. Open mic here was a lot like karaoke without the monitors. Sighing heavily she turned back to her drink just as a plate of hot wings was set in front of her.  
  
Marsha glided up to Michelle's side. "Hey princess, there's a tall dark and handsome asking for you at the hostess stand. 'Kay if I send him..."  
  
Michelle glanced at the doorway. He actually showed up. "Sure, Marsh..." She swallowed hard. Why was she suddenly so nervous? "Jason! Where's my celery?"  
  
"Here's your damned..." Jason stopped in mid-sentence.  
  
"Shelley, forgive my lateness," Nick apologized sincerely when he drew near.  
  
"No apologies necessary, Nicholas. I've just been catching up with some friends," she replied turning in his direction. Be still my heart! She felt suddenly underdressed when she looked him over. Armani slacks, crisp white dress shirt, expensive leather shoes.  
  
"Nevertheless, I did not mean to be so late." He smiled as he sat on the barstool next to her. "Is this dinner?"  
  
"Um...sorry. D.A. behind the bar forgot to put my order in when I got here. I have a weakness for Buffalo wings. They would have been gone by the time you arrived...never to know my most debilitating secret," she admitted with a grin and a wink while picking up a wing and dunking it in the blue cheese dressing. "Help yourself. Oh...garçon...a drink for my friend here!"  
  
Nick chuckled. She was quite charming in an odd sort of way. Why had he never noticed that watching someone eat a chicken wing could be so erotic? It had to be the way she sucked the sauce from her fingertips when she finished the wing. "Whatever she's having," he said as the bartender approached.  
  
"Sure sure...call me a D.A. and then expect me to wait on you, eh, Shelley- girl?" Jason asked with slight indignation. "Where you from buddy?"  
  
Nick blinked at the hint of animosity in the man's voice. "Greece. And pardon me for asking, but what is a D.A.?"  
  
Michelle choked on her wine and waved off both Nick and Jason's attempt at patting her back. "I'm fine...fine." She laughed then and added, "DA is an acronym for dumbass."  
  
Jason wasn't done with his questions. He had known Shelley for years and rarely did anyone other than family call her Shelley. He should know. "Hey, I'm workin' here. Paying customers come first, Shel," he whined. "Now, back to you, sir. What brings you to San Fran from Greece?"  
  
"I was looking for a change in my life and the opportunity presented itself," he answered simply. If he were to say the true reason he moved to San Francisco, it would make him sound like a lovesick puppy following Rae the way he had. If truth be told, he had been tired of the two-week-a-year relationship and wanted more. He had gone about it the wrong way, but what's done is done.  
  
"So you work with Shelley?" Jason asked, eyeing the man closely.  
  
"Jas, is it Spanish Inquisition Night and you forgot to tell me?" Shel quipped. "Nick is a surgeon at the hospital. Yes, we've worked together. Go..." she shoo'd him away. "Pretend you're working here."  
  
"No...it's open mic and you're going to sing," Jason insisted with a slight thump to the bar.  
  
"You are?" Nick asked hopefully and picked up a wing.  
  
Michelle watched his lips envelope the tender piece of chicken and suddenly wished she were being served to him on a platter. "Noooo...I'm not. I haven't been on stage since I paid the last of my college tuition. "  
  
"Too bad," Nick commented before sipping his wine. "You must be good if it paid for college."  
  
Michelle laughed and shook her head. "Nicholas, Elmer Fudd would sound good after a few drinks."  
  
"Someday, Shelley...someday," Jason mumbled as he moved away.  
  
Nick watched the bartender while he waited on his other customers. Jason continuously glanced in their direction and Nick wondered just what the relationship was between him and Michelle. "Your friend, Jason...doesn't seem to like me much."  
  
Michelle raised a brow. "Jason? Well, he's a bit protective, I guess. He..."  
  
Nick noticed the sadness that crept into her features. Much like earlier in the cafeteria. "Shelley..."  
  
"Hey," she cried, looking up at him. "Who said you could call me Shelley?"  
  
"A not so subtle way of changing the subject. Me, I said...I like the way it sounds," he admitted.  
  
And I love the way it sounds coming from your lips. If you continue to smile like that, you could damn well get away with a lot more than calling me Shelley. "Very well, Nicky."  
  
Nick couldn't help but laugh. "Fair enough. But do me one favor...don't call me Nicky at work."  
  
Michelle nodded. "Agreed. Nicholas at work...and Nicky at play."  
  
"Ooh, now that sounds interesting," Marsha interrupted. "Do you two want a table?"  
  
"Please," Michelle answered. It might be best considering Jason's constant staring.  
  
Marsha carried their drinks over to the out-of-the-way corner table. Once settled, Nick asked, "so what's the story with Jason?"  
  
Michelle opened her mouth to answer just as the music was cued and the first performance began. The woman sang "The Power of Love" slightly off key. "Ew...I'm suddenly not wanting to be here," she called out over the music and grabbed Nick's hand, pulling him from his seat and headed toward the exit.  
  
"Shelley, just where are we going?" Nick wondered when they came to her car.  
  
"Wherever you want to go," she answered. "Do you want to drive?"  
  
"Not particularly. It's getting late and ..."  
  
"You've got to be to work early..." she finished as she slid in behind the wheel and started the engine. "Hop in, I'll take you home."  
  
"No, I'm off tomorrow," he said, closing the door once inside. "I was going to say I'm not really hungry."  
  
Michelle smiled. "We must be on the same rotation. I'm off tomorrow too. I know a place that has the most beautiful view of the Golden Gate Bridge at night, if you're interested."  
  
"Sure," he answered her smile with his own. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

--

While en route, they chatted about his practice in Athens and his parents who still lived there.  "That was why I was a bit late.  My mother called just as I was about to leave.  I hadn't spoken to her or my father in a few weeks and ..." he trailed.

"And...I'm happy to know you give your parents the respect they're due."  She pulled into the driveway of a small town home.  "And...here we are."

"And here is?" He asked as they exited the car.  

Michelle took a moment to put the top up on the convertible and secured the car.  "Here is home, Nicky," she answered with a small giggle.  She ascended the steps and unlocked the door, swinging it open for him to enter.  She flicked the light switch just inside the door and the room flooded with light.  

Nick glanced around the open, spacious area of the living room/kitchen/den of the downstairs portion of her home.  "This is nice."

"Mmm...I love it here."  She moved to the sliding glass doors that opened onto a large, covered patio.    "C'mon out here...it's a lovely night and I really do have an awesome view of the bridge."

She waited while Nick settled in the patio swing.  "I'll be right back," she said and disappeared inside the house.  When she returned she held two glasses and a bottle of Asti.  She left one of the lights on in the living room, but kept the outside lights off.  She handed Nick the bottle and corkscrew and watched while he opened it easily.  

"You weren't lying, this is a beautiful view," he said, pouring the wine and handing her a glass once she settled next to him.  Taking a large sip of the bubbly wine, he asked, "Shelley, what upset you so much earlier today?"

She sighed heavily and brought the glass to her lips.  She wanted to scream that she didn't want to talk about it; didn't want to relive the pain again.  It wasn't so much that she didn't want to talk to him about it, she just didn't want to talk about it...period.  "Tell me what you heard," she insisted.

"Nothing.  You were on a leave of absence," he assured.  He could hear the pain in her voice, whatever it was had taken its toll on her.  "It's okay, Shelley...you don't have to tell me."  He reached for her hand that rested on her thigh and covered it with his own.  Her fingers curled around his and it felt as is a thousand little pins had jolted him, sending tendrils of tingling currents throughout his body.  

"No Nicky...it's not that," she said.  His touch was magical...she was sure her entire body was on fire and at the same time he enveloped her with a calmness that made her feel safe.  She leaned toward him and rested her head on his shoulder while they gazed at the spectacular sight of the bridge lit up at night.  "My sister...identical twin sister...she died in childbirth.  I went home to help the family and it turned out that I was more of a reminder of what was lost than any kind of help.  Her husband said that seeing me with Rachelle's baby was a twist of a knife in a wound too deep to heal."   She hadn't realized she had started crying; wasn't sure when she had.  

Nick took her glass and set it aside along with his own.  Placing an arm around her shoulder, he held her close while she sobbed through her tortured feelings.  "I'm so sorry, Shelley.  I'm sure your family didn't mean to hurt you."

She nodded against his chest while she clung helplessly to him.  He was like a haven against the darkest of her emotions; she hadn't let anyone close to her in such a long time.  "I miss her, Nicky.  We were two sides of the same coin and I feel lost without her."

He whispered to her in soothing tones, assuring her things would get easier.  She would never stop missing her sister, but each day it would get a little easier to remember her with happiness instead of heartache.  He held her until she quieted and eased herself out of his arms.

"I'm sorry about that.  You barely know me and I dump all over you.  Not to mention, I've probably ruined your shirt."

Nick smiled softly and cupped her face in his hands and brushed the tears from her cheeks.  "I have other shirts and you can ruin each one of them if you so desire."

Michelle returned his smile.  "They make you Greeks very gallant, don't they?"

He chuckled.  "I'm not sure about that...but this one enjoys your smile and laughter.  He'll do what it takes to see you happy."

Michelle blinked.  Was he serious?  "We've only just met, Nicky and yet, you talk as though..."

"I've known you my whole life," he finished for her.  "And you're thinking I'm out of my mind."

"No, I'm thinking you're on the rebound and I don't want to be a transitional thing," she admitted, lifting herself from the swing and moving to stand at the edge of the patio.  She stared across the bay, hugging her arms around herself.

"What do you mean?" he asked, moving to stand directly behind her.

"Rae," she said simply.

"Rae," he repeated.  So, she did know.  

Michelle nodded but didn't turn to face him.  "She let it slip...the truth about your affair.  She says it's over; that she..."

"It is over, Shelley," he insisted, placing his hands on her shoulders and massaging the muscles tenderly.

"Is it?  Because there are things I'm feeling..."

He moved closer until her back pressed against the hard muscles of his chest.  "Things I, too, am feeling," he admitted, nuzzling her neck.  "Shelley..."

"Nicky..." she turned slowly, his lips leaving a heated trail along the soft skin of her neck.  When his lips finally found hers, she was lost in a sea of emotion and desire.  His mouth was firm and insistent as it moved over hers.  She parted her lips when she felt the exploring probe of his tongue before it slid over her bottom lip.  She sighed within the kiss when his tongue gained entrance and together they explored, delved and delighted in each other.  The kiss gaining intensity as the minutes passed, leaving them breathless and gasping for air when they pulled away from each other.

"Na-Nicholas," she said breathily while running her hands down his chest. 

"Yes, ma'am?" he responded and nipped her earlobe and ran a hand slowly down her spine.  He shuddered in response to her body as it quivered with each stroke of his hand and fingertips.

"It's too soon...too soon," she fairly cried.  She wanted nothing more than to be with the gorgeous specimen of a man, but she'd been this route before.  She couldn't bear to be hurt again.

Nick nodded against her neck.  God, how he wanted her like no other, but he would not take advantage of her vulnerability.   "I'll call a cab," he insisted and moved away from her.  His body screamed for him to pull her back into his embrace, but his mind won out.

Michelle shook her head.  "It's really late, Nick.  Stay, please.  There's a spare bedroom and I have some of my brother-in-laws things here.  I'm sure I can find you something to sleep in."  She realized what she said contradicted her reluctance to have sex with him.  If it were anyone else, she never would have made the invitation to him to spend the night.  As it were, although she had no idea why, she trusted him to be a gentleman.  Her mind screamed that he could be the Greek version of Jack the Ripper, but her heart told her differently.  

Nick tried to hide a grin.  He slept in the nude, but he wasn't about to tell her that.  "Very well, if you insist."  Her invitation floored him for they had just met, but there was something about her that reached through the ages and spoke to his heart...no...his soul.

"I insist," she answered.  "And tomorrow, if you'd like, we can take in some of the local attractions.  I don't know how much sightseeing you've done since you've been here."  Opening the sliding glass doors, she picked up the wine bottle and glasses and carried them to the kitchen sink.

"Sounds good.  I haven't really seen anything other than the bridge," he admitted as he followed her inside and watched while she checked to make sure the house was locked up before they retired for the evening.

Michelle led him upstairs and showed him to the guestroom.  "The bathroom is just down the hall, next door on the left.  There's a brand new toothbrush still in its package in the medicine cabinet and anything else you need should be under the sink.  My brother's clothes are in the dresser and closet, so help yourself."

Nick nodded and leaned toward her, kissing her cheek gently.  "Sweet dreams, Shelley."

She reached up and placed a hand to his cheek, "You too, Nicholas, my sweet Adonis."

He took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to her palm.  "I've never been anyone's Adonis," he whispered.

Michelle didn't quite know how, but she found herself in his embrace again.  She wound her arms around his neck and whispered, "women are stupid or blind, Nicholas.  If the gods were making a shining example of masculine beauty, there is no doubt you were the result."

Nick's eyes slid closed listening to the soft, silkiness of her voice as she bestowed the wondrous compliment upon him.  He opened them ever so slightly and kissed the tip of her nose.  "Go to bed now, Shelley.  If you stay another moment in my arms, I won't be responsible for my actions."  

He was warning her, giving her the chance to get away.  Her leaving was the last thing he wanted, but he was determined that when she came to him, it would all be for him and not to run from any misery or pain she was feeling.  He wanted to ride to the heavens of pleasure with her, but not for the sake of escaping any torment either of them might now be feeling.  Her torment over her sister's death; his over his loneliness.

She nodded, sliding reluctantly from his arms.  She squeezed his hand gently before letting go.  "Sweet dreams, Nicholas," she whispered as she disappeared through the doorway.

Within moments, he heard the door to her room close softly before making his way to the hall bathroom to wash up.  He could hear her moving around in the next room and grinned when he realized the muffled tones he was hearing was not her speaking to herself, but rather singing.  

Finished with his evening toilet, he went back to the guest room.   Opening the dresser, he found several pairs of men's pajamas, a few shirts, slacks and other various items.  In the closet he found the man's dress clothes.  He thought it strange that her brother-in-law left his clothing behind.  

Feeling suddenly like he was spying, he stripped out of his clothing and laid them out carefully over the wingback chair in the corner of the room.  He slid nude between the crisp cotton sheets.  His eyes closed slowly as his head rested on the soft pillows.  Having gotten used to sleeping in strange places, he felt himself slipping away quickly.  Tomorrow promised to be a cheerful, enjoyable day.  Something he hadn't had for quite a while.

--


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

--

Harsh sobs woke him from the depth of his sleep.  _Where am I?_ Then he remembered whose home he was in and realized the sobs that echoed the darkened house were coming from Michelle.  He reached for his watch on the nightstand and flicked on the bedside lamp.  Shielding his eyes against the harshness of the light, he noted the time.  3 a.m.  

Tossing the blankets from him, he struggled into his boxers and headed toward her room.  His hand hesitated on the knob; his presence could very well send her into a frenzy or at the very least scare the living daylights out of her.  Her sobs continued and he felt his heart break at the pitiful sound of it.  Turning the knob slowly, he crept to her bed quietly and gently lowered himself to sit at the side of her bed.

"Shelley...Shelley," he called softly, touching a hand to her dampened cheek.  "Wake up, Michelle.  You're having a nightmare."  He noticed she stilled and her sobs subsided within moments and her eyes fluttered open as she bolted to a sitting position, searching the darkness.

"Nicky," she whispered, finally seeing that which she sought.  "Wha...why...did I wake you?" She asked when he brushed her tears away with his knuckles.

"Mmm...you were having a nightmare," he answered softly.  "Are you all right?"

Michelle stared at him, blatantly taking in his near naked body sitting on the edge of her bed.  Lord have mercy, he was perfection!  Taut muscles danced over his body with each movement he made, his sinewy chest invited her touch and she longed to trace her tongue over the ripples of his washboard stomach.  "All-ri-right?" she stammered, unable to tear her gaze from him.

Nick chuckled and placed a finger under her chin, drawing her gaze to his face.  "Calmed down?  Will you be able to sleep?"

Michelle shook her head first yes then no.  "Calming down.  Won't try to go back to sleep."

"Lie back," he urged, pushing gently on her shoulders and easing her back into the mattress.  "You need to sleep."

"No," she insisted, her eyes imploring.  "Rachelle...I see it every night...her death; hear her last words.  I don't want to listen anymore..."

Instinctively, in some manner of wishing to comfort and protect her, he found himself lying next to her, holding her in his arms, stroking her hair and murmuring words of comfort until she drifted off to sleep.  He held her throughout the remainder of the morning, and slept with a peace he had not known for some time.

--

Michelle's eyes opened slowly, she felt warm and safe and really had no desire to move from the haven of her bed.  There was something different about her bed; she never heard a thumping sound from her mattress before.  Her eyes opened wide when she realized it was a heartbeat.  Bracing herself up on her elbow she looked down on the sleeping Adonis lying in her bed.  _How did..._ and then she remembered how he had come to rescue her from her never ending nightmare.

His eyes fluttered softly when he felt her move next to him.  He marveled at the dark color of violet that fixed onto him.  She had the most amazing eyes.  The color softened when she was amused and darkened when she was passionate.  "Good morning," he greeted with a smile.

_Don't smile, don't smile_ she begged him silently.  His smile was her undoing.  Brilliant white teeth clashed strikingly against the olive tones of his skin and his short dark hair and close shaved beard only added to his stunning appearance.  Even after sleep, the man was a god. 

"Shelley?" he questioned when she didn't respond, only stared.

"I..uh...good morning," she finally managed through her embarrassment.  She pulled away from him and slid out of bed momentarily forgetting she wore only a flimsy lavender teddy that left little to the imagination.  "I'm sorry about last night..."

"Don't be.  It's not every night I get to hold a beautiful woman in my arms," he responded playfully.

Her eyes locked onto his and she saw his brown eyes deepen to a dark chocolate as his gaze flicked over her.  "Oh!" she exclaimed and bolted toward her bathroom when she realized he had quite of view of her body.

Nick chuckled softly.  He was amazed at the different qualities her personality possessed.  She could be bold and brazen and yet still hold easily onto a touch of demure and timorous behavior.  He heard her call out through the closed door she was going to shower quickly and get ready for their day out.  And something to the effect that when she was finished they would drive back to his place so he could change.  "Sounds fine," he shouted through the closed door.  "Can your plumbing handle two showers at a time?"

"What?" Michelle asked, opening the door a crack.  She had to blink at the vision of him standing in her bedroom clad only in those formfitting boxer shorts.  It was a task all its own to wrench her gaze from his 'treasure'.  

"Shower...can your plumbing handle two showers simultaneously?" He asked with just the slightest hint of amusement.  Her violet eyes were dark and he could read the lust in them.

"Ya—yes.  I'll meet you downstairs in fifteen minutes." She closed the door quickly to keep from launching herself at him and taking him for all he was worth.  "Damn that's one fine package."

A little over ten minutes later he was cleaned and refreshed, even if he wore the clothing he had on the previous night.  He was descending the stairs when the doorbell rang.  Glancing at his watch, he saw it was nearly 8a.m.  

"Nick...can you get that?  It's probably Jason wanting to give me a piece of his mind," Michelle called from her bedroom.

"Sure," he answered.  "Although I may get his fist when I open the door."

"Nah...he's a pussycat."

Nick reached for the door and pulled it opened.  

"Nick!"

He blinked.  Blinked again.  "Rae?"

"I...what are you doing here?" she demanded.  His hair was damp from a recent shower and his shirt hung open.  _He spent the night with her!_  "Holy shit, Nick...didn't you just meet her?"

Michelle crept slowly down the stairs and fought the desire to run back up and hide in her room.  But the thought that this was her house and she and Nick were adults and did not have to answer to Rae for their actions ate at her.  "What's up Rae?" she asked softly, reaching the doorway.  "Do you want to come in?"

"No...not..."

"Rae...it's not what you think," Michelle began but stopped when Nick rose a hand.

"It really doesn't matter does it?  Does it Rae?"  Nick asked quietly.  

Michelle watched the scene unfold intently.  She felt like she was watching a scene in a movie, not something that was happening in real life.  It didn't escape her how intensely Nick watched Rae, waited for her answer, but there was no hope in his voice.  No expectation of a chance.  No hint that he wanted one.  Was he really past his feelings for her?

"No," Rae breathed.  "I suppose it really doesn't matter."  She glanced at Michelle.  "I came here this morning to apologize for yesterday.  You were right."  With a nod she turned and left.

Nick turned back to Michelle who stood, hugging her arms about herself.  "Right about what?"  

Michelle dropped her arms to her side and crossed the spaced between them.  "That although she wanted to save her marriage, she wasn't willing to let you go."

"Let me go?  She never had me in order to let me go.  She only used me..."

The hurt was evident on his face.  No one likes to be used and that's what he felt happened between him and the lady doctor.  "No Nicholas, I don't believe that...entirely.  She needed you, loved you even...loves you still." 

He shrugged and offered a smile.  "It really doesn't matter anymore," he admitted.  

"Good!" Michelle exclaimed.  "Let's get you home, changed and get this day started, Doc!"

Nick laughed as she grabbed his hand and started for the door.   She wore a pair of jean shorts, a powder blue halter-top and a matching pair of blue walking shoes.  "So this is a casual outing?" he asked while they made their way to her car.

"Yup.  We're going to be tourists today, Nicky.  No pressure, no stress...just take things as they come."  She grinned at her handsome companion.  "Do you _own_ any casual clothing?"

"Hmmm...guess we'll find out," he joked, sliding into the passenger seat.  

Michelle giggled softly and started the engine.  "Hey, don't think I won't make you wear a pair of cut-offs and a "I left my heart in San Francisco" t-shirt!"

"Ugh...a fate worse than death.  I think I can manage, my dear."

--  
  


_He manages quite nicely_, Michelle noted when he exited his bedroom wearing a pair of white Dockers shorts, heather grey polo shirt and a pair of New Balance walking shoes.  "Ooh...nice legs, Doc."

"I could say the same for you, Shel," he teased, giving her the once over.  "Shall we go?"

"Yes, we shall."  With one last glance at around his almost empty apartment; she headed with him to her car.  "A walk along Fishermen's Wharf, some lunch and then a ferry ride to Alcatraz if that sounds okay to you, Nicky?"

"I'm in your hands, M'Lady," he mocked good-naturedly as she drove.  The top on the convertible was down, allowing the breeze to flow through her hair.  She looked happy, carefree.  So unlike the tortured woman he held throughout the night.

She remained that carefree soul throughout the morning while they walked lazily along the wharf, inspecting the various shops and sidewalk vendors.  They stopped to watch and listen to a violinist play.  Nick held her hand possessively while they walked and talked, laughed and played.  

After lunch they boarded the ferry for Alcatraz.  Michelle leaned on the rail of the bow watching the water break against the ferry.  She noticed Nick watching her intently as if something was on his mind.  "What's buggin' ya, Doc?"

He grimaced at her.  "You're good.  Jason...you never told me what the deal was with the two of you."

Michelle nodded shortly.  "I was kind of hoping you would forget.  Jason...Jason and I were engaged."

"What happened?  You still appear to be close to him." 

The ten-minute ferry ride was coming to a close and she could put him off again if she wanted.  Instead, she covered his hand with hers, "One night I went to Jason's and found him in bed with another woman."

"Shelley, you..." he interrupted.

"No, it's okay.  You see, when I found them it was the oddest thing.  I realized that I didn't care.  I mean, I cared...but not like I was devastated.  I could have hated Jason...and Marsha, for that matter, but we had been friends for so long.  I came to terms with the fact that they _did_ actually love each other.  I was in love with the thought of being in love.  Pretending to be hurt more than I was would have resulted in losing two of the most important people in my life.  Instead, I have my friends and they have each other. "

"Friends are important," Nick agreed, sliding his arm around her shoulder as the ferry docked.  "And it's good to know your own mind."

"Mmm...Rachelle..." she began before her voice faltered with a hiccup. 

"Tell me," he whispered softly into her ear as they walked.  "Talk about her, keep her alive in your heart."

Michelle sniffed a bit before smiling up at him.  "Thank you, you're making it easier somehow."

"That's good to hear," he admitted, kissing her temple.  "Now tell me."

"Rachelle said that finding out how I truly felt about Jason would make it easier to know when or if I ever really fell in love."  

"Well, I have to say I do like the sound of that," Nick said, hugging her close.  

Michelle nodded.  "A sage piece of wisdom that we both can use, I daresay."

***


	7. Chapter 7

***

"So you'll be staying then, since you found another lover?" Rae suggested as she sat next to Nick on the park bench while he ate the hot dog he had purchased for his meager lunch.

"I thought this was finished Rae," he snapped at her while crumpling up the wrapper and tossing it into the trash.  

"It is, Nick.  But the longer you stay here the larger the chance Sean finds out about us," she reasoned.  Why wouldn't he just go back to Athens?  Why couldn't things stay the way they were?

"There is no us, Rae.  There never was an 'us'.  There were just two people who got together two weeks out of the year to fornicate."  He was tired of this conversation before it began.  "Don't bring it up again, it's not worth discussing."

"So you'll stay here because you found someone else to _fornicate_ with on a regular basis?" she cried softly, her voice dripped with indignation.

"Give me some credit, Rae.  And leave Shelley out of this.  What's between her and I is none of your business and I will not sit here and talk to you about my relationships."  Just who did she think she was?  "The more you dwell on this, Rae, the more likely it will be _you_ who lets slip about your marital infidelity."

"My...my infidelity?  Don't play it like you had no part..." she spat hatefully.

"Oh I know my part.  I had an affair with a married woman," he replied softly.  "The emphasis on had.  Don't approach me again about this Rae.  I'm staying and it has nothing to do with you or Shelley.  I made a decision to change things in my life when I moved here and I'm following through on that, no matter where it leads."

"Don't expect me to like it," she retorted and watched as he stood to leave.

"Like it or not, that's your problem.  Do not and I repeat, do not give Michelle a hard time about this.  Do that, and I will make things difficult for you."  

Rae gawked at his retreating back.  How dare he threaten her?  

Nick entered reception and waved to Norman as he passed.  "Dr. Slingerland needs a consult, Dr. Kokoris.  He said to meet him on three."

"Thanks Norman."  He punched the button to the elevator and the door opened immediately.  Just as they began closing someone called out to hold the doors.  He stopped the doors and smiled when Michelle rushed in.  Her head was down, reading her beeper so she was unaware who was in the elevator with her.

"Thanks," she panted and jabbed the button for the fifth floor without looking around.   

"Anytime," he answered, amused.  

"Nicky," she whispered.  

"Ah ah ah...not at work," he joked.  "I had a great time yesterday, Shel."

"So did I, Doctor," she replied as the doors opened and he stepped off the elevator.  

He turned back and winked at her as the doors closed and he heard Matt call out to him.  "What's up, Matt?  Norman said you needed a consult."

Matt nodded.  "Yeah, but first tell me that you haven't actually made progress with Nurse Michelle when no one else here could?"

Nick frowned slightly before a smile spread across his face.  "I don't know from progress, my friend, but Nurse Chambers is quite a lady."  

Matt handed Nick the patient's chart while mentioning, "Joint and tendon pain in the wrist, hand and forearm.  And that smile would lead me to believe there's something going on between you two."

"You two, who?" Jules asked, approaching the Internist and Surgeon.  

"Our good Greek doctor and our Sing-Song Nurse," Matt informed her.

"Oh," Jules replied, surprised.  "You're dating Michelle?"  Instinctively, she glanced around looking for eavesdroppers.  _Rae would not like this.  Not one bit._

"I would rather not discuss this, if you don't mind," he answered with a slight nod.  "If you want a consult Matt, let's go see your patient.  If you want to gossip, count me out."  What he and Michelle had or did was none of their business.  When things progressed, and he hoped they would, it would be difficult to avoid people knowing of their relationship.  Until there was actually a "relationship" to discuss, he'd rather not jeopardize it.

"Go on and play, boys," Jules said, laughing.  "There's a newborn with a heart murmur I must check on."  With a mock salute, she left the two doctors to discuss business.

"Hey, Kokoris," Matt called, following Nick as he hurried down the corridor to the patient's room.  

"Yes?" 

"Really...how did you do it?  I mean, I've asked her out dozens of times.  I'm lucky if she even gives me the time of day.  In two days you have her beaming like a lighthouse illuminating the harbor in the darkness."  

Nick laughed at the description.  "I do believe you are jealous, Doctor Slingerland.  And I did nothing.  Michelle knows her own mind.  That's all I can say.  Now...about this patient..."

Matt shook his head in exasperation.  He had seen the look and smile on Michelle's face when the elevator doors closed after Nick had stepped off.  After many failed attempts to win her favors, he had given up ever seeing that look from her.  Too bad it was now directed toward another.

***


	8. Chapter 8

***

"Well, crap," Michelle exclaimed after dropping the forms she was retrieving for Dr. Collette's new patient to complete giving permission for elective surgery.  It had been a long day, a long few days and she was tired.  Besides the normal schedules, the ER had been particularly busy, and being on-call meant being available 24/7.  She sighed tiredly and knelt to retrieve the forms scattered on the floor.  

"Matt was going on about it a few minutes ago," Michelle heard Jules comment and then a 'thwack' on the counter when she apparently set a file down.  "Hello, Maria."

Michelle looked up to see Maria coming around behind the station.  Although her fellow nurse saw her, she gave no indication to the doctors standing on the other side.  No need to give them any ammunition against Shel.  She had heard the conversation between Drs. Slingerland and Kokoris earlier and knew her friend was now in the line of gossip fire.   

"Unbelievable.  I went by her house a few days ago and he was there."

Michelle recognized Rae's voice immediately.  Annoyed that she was now the topic of hospital gossip, she was about to jump up and give the two doctors a piece of her mind when she felt Maria's hand on her shoulder, gently holding her down.

"Really?  Hmmm...he didn't seem too enthused to discuss her, must not be anything there."

Marie snuck a peek at Shel, whose face visibly registered her dislike of the nature of the conversation.  She liked the Greek doctor and had read something completely different into his conversation with Slingerland.  Dr. Kokoris seemed genuine and add to the fact that he was of a different ethnic origin didn't hurt in her eyes.  She, herself, was Philippino and enjoyed meeting and getting to know people from different walks of life.

Rae laughed.  "Yes, I highly doubt someone of his stature and ability would stoop so low as to get involved with someone like her.  Besides, you know the drill.  Man sees woman, man has woman...man is gone.  She should know that Nick would never take her seriously.  She's beneath him.  Professionally and intellectually."

Hidden from view of Rae and her snide remarks, Michelle felt the unshed tears burn at the back of her eyes.  Rae's words hurt more than she wanted to admit.  The fact that she made a good point didn't escape Michelle.  In her mind she played out the scenario that Nick could indeed only be looking for tumble in the sack.  That he truly felt that nurses were beneath him and he would merely use her, just as Rae had used him.

Maria clucked her tongue at the two doctors and the unfounded comments they made.  "You should not be so judgmental," Maria scorned, uncaring that she may be stepping on toes that could crush her somewhere down her professional road.  "I also heard Dr. Kokoris' conversation with Dr. Slingerland.  To me it sounded as if he wished to keep his private life private and did not take kindly to discussing Shel behind her back."  At the somewhat look of outrage that appeared on Dr. Brennan's face, she added, "And it was very gentlemanly, in my opinion."

"You can come out now," Maria whispered when the coast was clear and the two female doctors had disappeared into the elevator.

"Thanks Maria..." she trailed.  "I..."

"You know, I meant what I said.  Don't let the gossip get to you, Shel."  Maria smiled and patted her on the back before turning her attention to her own work.

"I know," she agreed half-heartedly.  "Listen, I'm outta here after I deliver these forms.  See ya."  Michelle waved and headed down the corridor.

***

After making a quick stop for Chinese take-out, Michelle made her way home.  A leisurely candlelit bath, a good book and a pillow to curl up to was what her evening would entail.  She was too tired to care how pathetic it sounded.

Grabbing the take-out she headed toward the front door and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw movement on the small stoop.  In the darkness, she couldn't tell who the figure was and stepped backwards, preparing to run.

"Michelle," the figured bathed in shadows called out softly.

She breathed a sigh of relief hearing the rich, thickly accented voice.  "Nick what..." she trailed off when she reached him, his features more easily visible in the soft glow of the moonlight the more she neared.  He leaned heavily up against the step rails; his posture gave the impression of a defeated man.  His eyes were clouded in pain and his lips were pressed into a thin, torturous line.

Michelle sat next to him on the hard cement step and set the take-out off to the side.  "You okay, Doc?" she whispered and placed a gentle hand on his knee.  

He didn't answer, merely stared longingly into her eyes, seeking comfort? Acceptance?  She wasn't sure, but something definitely dimmed the sparkle in his eyes.  

"We're back to Doc?" he grimaced.  "Things have been extremely busy and..."

"Nicky, it's okay," she interjected.  "Let's go inside.  We can talk about what's bothering you over a plate of vegetable lomein."  She stood and offered her hand.

Nick smiled and took her hand.  Immediately he felt the warmth spread throughout him from just the touch of her hand.  He had sat on her stoop wondering why he had shown up at her door without so much as an invitation and when he found her not at home, he felt the need to wait.  Now he understood why.  The sound of her voice, the touch of her skin, the way he melted inside when she smiled.  He needed those things in his life; she completed him.

Once inside, she set the table while Nick doled out portions of the meal on each of their plates.  Meanwhile, Michelle opened a bottle of merlot and poured two glasses.   She placed a glass in front of him before sitting next to him at the table.  

"What's going on, Nick?  You looked a bit lost out there," she commented, watching him push his food around his plate.

He shrugged and put his fork down.  "A patient died today," he said softly, picking up the wine.  He gulped the wine before continuing, "Dr. Jordan and I were working on a heart attack victim.  He didn't make it."

Michelle pushed her plate away and turned to face him.  "Nick..."

"I know, I know.  We did everything we could," he reasoned. 

Michelle stood and moved behind his chair and placed her hands on his shoulders.  "Still you're going to beat yourself up over it, aren't you?"  She said while massaging the tension from his neck and shoulders.

He nodded, marveling at the feel of her touch and how the pain and tension eased away with each stroke and knead of her adept fingers.  "He was young, Shel...it was his five-year-old daughter that got to me."

Michelle ran her hands over his shoulders, her fingers trailing up his neck to sink into the rich blackness of his short hair.  Her eyes closed in reflex to the feel of its silky softness and as she listened to the pain in his voice and felt the way he leaned back into her touch, she knew she was lost to this man.  She could easily give her world over to him if he so desired, but Rae's words earlier crept back into her thoughts.  "What happened with his daughter?" she asked, pushing her selfish thoughts aside to concentrate on his needs.

"While Dr. Jordan broke the news to his family," he said, reaching up and taking one of her hands and pressing the palm to his cheek, "the little girl ran over and wrapped herself around my leg.  Her big blue eyes broke my heart when she begged for her father."

"Oh Nick," Shel sighed and leaned down, embracing him from behind.  "It never gets easy, dealing with the pain and loss."  She kissed him gently on his cheek.  "I wish I could help you."

"You are," he replied, turning slightly and pulling her around to sit on his lap.  "I could think of no other place to go, Shelley.  Why is that?"

"I...I don't know, Nick," she whispered, gazing into the dark depths of his eyes.  "Maybe you were just looking for a diversion, something to get your mind off what happened."  She shook her head slightly and pulled out of his arms.  Walking away from him, she said, "If that's how you see me, Doctor, then I'm afraid you're sadly mistaken."

Nick blinked.  Where did that come from?  He stood and closed the distance between them in two quick strides and gripped her upper arms from behind.  His lips were just a breath away from her ear when he whispered, "I've never thought of you that way.  Hell, Shel, I can't keep you off my mind." 

"Why is that, Nick?  Do you just need to work off some manly aggression?"  

"And you think I came here for a romp in the sack, is that it?" he asked, shaking her gently.  "That couldn't be further from the truth."

She laughed pitifully.  "If I did think that, I wouldn't be alone."  

Nick turned her to face him.  "What..."

"Oh yeah, Doc.  You're all the rage at the medical center.  How you're seeing some lowly nurse, but you couldn't possibly develop any real feelings for her because she's so beneath you," Michelle spat.

"What are you talking about," he demanded softly.  Where she had gotten these ideas he could well imagine.  Damned hospital gossip.  "Michelle...if sex was all I was after, don't you think I would have tried something the night I spent here?  Or the next day that we spent together?  It isn't like there weren't opportunities.  You felt it as well."

Michelle nodded slightly.  He had been sweet, caring, playful, adorable, and sexy along with every other adjective one could think to describe him.  There was a point, as the day came to an end, that she wondered if he just wanted to be friends.  The searing, toe-curling goodnight kiss he bestowed upon her told her otherwise.

Nick's hands were on either side of her neck, his thumbs caressing her cheeks.  

"I won't lie, I want you...but there's more to it than that."  

Michelle's eyes slid closed and she felt her body move closer to his as if it had a mind of its own.  Her arms snaked around his waist and her body molded itself to his.  "More than what, Nick...you think about me, yes?"  He nodded.  "You want to be with me?" He nodded.  "Whether it's just to talk or comfort, with no real sexual agenda in mind?"  Again he nodded.  "Those are symptoms of the problem, Doctor...what's your diagnosis?"

He chuckled against her throat while nuzzling the soft flesh.  "I'm lost under your spell.  Putty in your hands," he answered, trailing soft kisses along her jaw.  "Should I seek a second opinion?" he asked before crushing his lips to hers.

Michelle moaned with each pull from his lips and thrust of his tongue. She felt his hands roaming her back and felt the fire spreading throughout her body.  Did he know what he could do to her?  Within moments she was a quivering mass of jello.  One kiss and she felt the rhythmic throb at the juncture of her thighs.  When his hand cupped her breast through her blouse, she felt her knees weaken and her body leaned into his for support.

"Michelle, Michelle," he moaned, his lips pressed to her temple.  He was already to the point of madness; his entire body ached for her.   His very soul screamed to be one with her.

"Nicholas," she answered softly, her hands roaming freely over his firm chest.  Slowly she unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it aside, gaining access to the masculine flesh beneath.  

Nick sucked in a ragged breath when Michelle pressed kisses over his chest.  She nipped, licked and teased his flesh before settling over one of his small, flat nipples and when her tongue circled the tiny nub, her teeth grazing over it erotically, it took all his resolve not to give in to his ravenous desire and take her up against the wall. 

Michelle gasped forcibly when Nick pushed her up against the wall and thrust his thigh between her legs.  It felt delicious against the throbbing ache at the juncture of her thigh.  She could feel the length of his hardness as he pressed against her and she knew his need was as great as hers.  

He stopped suddenly, his breath hard against her neck.  "Not like this..." he whispered huskily.  "Not for our first time..."  He kissed her tenderly.

"First time..."  The lilt in her voice questioned his intent.  

Nick bent slightly and lifted her into his arms.  "First of many, if I have anything to say about it," he answered, carrying her towards the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

--

Propped up on an elbow, he watched her sleep, completely entranced by the rhythm of her breathing.  He was worn out by their lovemaking, but found he was not ready to sleep.  She had brought him to ecstasy several times before she slipped off into an exhausted sleep.  

He traced a gentle finger along the length of her arm and marveled how she responded to just the slightest feel of his touch.  He wondered if she was aware she had yelled out in the heat of passion that she loved him?  He couldn't remember the last time he heard those words from anyone other than family.  Without intent or even realizing she had done it, she had wrapped herself around his soul and he was fairly sure he would not be the same without her.

Feeling as if she was being watched, even through the veil of sleep, Michelle's eyes fluttered open and locked onto the rich chocolate eyes of her lover.  "Can't sleep, baby?" she asked sleepily and touched a hand to his cheek.

"No, I'd much rather watch while you sleep," he answered; leaning over, he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Watch me drool, is more like it," she quipped.  "C'mere, you!"  She wrapped her arms around him as he snuggled against her, pillowing his head on her ample breast.  "Sleep, Nicky.  You don't have tomorrow off."  

"So I'll call in exhausted," he said with a chuckle.  

"Stop.  Sleep.  I promise, if you're a good boy, I'll take you home to change and then drive you to work in the morning."

He sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing to the beat of her heart.  "My own personal chauffer."

"Don't get used to it, buddy.  We need to get you a car."

"Mmmm..." he mumbled, drifting off.  

Michelle listened to his deep breathing for a while, he was finally asleep.  Stroking his hair softly, she whispered, "Don't hurt me Doc, because, God help me, I really have fallen in love with you."

Nick stirred in his sleep and murmured something unintelligible.  Michelle hugged him softly and drifted back to sleep, her greatest gift held tenderly in her arms.

***

Even though he was tempted to call in the next morning, he grudgingly got up when Michelle forced him to do so.  Good to her word, she had driven him to his apartment to shower and change and then it was off to the Medical Center.  After hopping out of the car, he moved around to the driver's side and leaned in the window.  

"Whatcha grinnin' at, Doc?" Michelle asked, smiling herself.

"Your hair's still wet," he commented and tweaked a lock that hung in damp ringlets about her shoulders. 

"Sure is," she grinned back.  "You're pretty damn good in the shower, Doc."

"I aim to please, M'Lady."  He kissed her briefly, knowing if he lingered he'd want to jump back into the car.  "Thanks for the lift."

"Anytime, Nicky."  

He backed away from the car with a wave and headed toward the building, abruptly running into Norman.   Norman briefly acknowledged Nick and ran past him yelling for Michelle before she drove off.  

"Jeez, Normy, have a cow why don'tcha?" Michelle joked.  "What's up?"

Norman laughed and leaned down to talk to her.  "Shel, listen...I'm begging you now.  Drs. Jordan, Roback and Collette, Maria and myself...we need ya, Shel.  Please?  Just this one time?  I won't ask again...and it's for a worthy cause."

"Damn, Norman.  You just won't take no for an answer.  What're you playing for?" she asked, almost ready to agree.  

"Shelley, what do they need you for?" Nick asked from behind Norman.

Neither noticed that Nick had followed Norman, who jumped at the sound of Nick's voice and bumped his head on the doorframe.  "Umph!"

She sighed.  "Norman is looking for someone to sing in his little group."

Norman stood to his full height and acknowledged Nick.  "Shel, it's for the American Heart Association.  Letty's chairing this fundraiser, and we're putting on a dinner concert to raise money.  $1000 a plate function. There are a couple big name performers, but there's room to fill."

"It's a worthy cause, Shel," Nick commented.  

"Oh...you too?"  She sighed and thumped the steering wheel.  "Let me think about it.  It's been a long time since I've performed."

"Okay, Shel," Norman replied, backing away.  "I need to know by tomorrow.  If you won't do it, we have to find someone or back out completely."  He waved a goodbye as Nick sank down on his haunches to talk to Michelle.  He passed Drs. Brennan and Collette on his way back in.

Michelle leaned back in the seat before looking over at him.  "You're going to bug me until I give in aren't you?"  

Nick chuckled and patted her arm.  "More than likely.  Why don't you save me the trouble?"

"Very well, Nicholas.  You'll pay for this, you know," she winked playfully at him.  "Do me a favor and tell Norman I'll join up...just this one time."  

Nick nodded and rose up enough to duck inside the car and kiss her deeply.  "See you tonight?"

"Count on it," she replied easily, stroking his cheek lightly.  

"Good.  I'll call you later."  He smiled warmly and headed into the hospital.

When he approached Reception, he spied Rae and Jackie talking to Norman.  Jackie winked playfully and grinned.  Rae stared as if he had grown an extra head.  He shrugged them both off and called, "Norman.  Shel said to tell you yes."

"Oh wow, thank you Dr. Kokoris!  I'll let Letty know.  This is fantastic!" 

"Um...Norman...have you ever _heard_ her sing?" Jackie asked curiously.

Nick watched with amusement when Norman stuttered.  "N-no, why?"

"Well, Norman," Rae interjected, "she may not be what the group is looking for."

"Uh..."

Nick smiled and patted Norman on the back.  "Why don't you ask her to put on a small showing for everyone?  That way, the whole group could observe and if you don't like what you hear, you still have time to find someone else."  

"You think she'd go for that without being offended?" 

Nick nodded.  "Sure, why not?" he commented as he walked toward the elevator.

"Doctor Kokoris!" Norman called.

Nick turned to face the small group.  "Yes?" he answered, stepping back to join them.

"Listen.  You and Shel are...well, maybe she'd be more so inclined if you asked?  After all...she only agreed after you joined the conversation," Norman reasoned.

Nick heard an audible huff from Rae and wondered if this situation would ever get easier between them.  He shrugged off that thought and turned his attention back to the receptionist.  "Norman, you've known her longer than I have."  

"Please?"

"Very well, I'll get back to you."  He really didn't mind asking, and it didn't hurt that he also wanted to see Michelle perform.

***


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

***

Four evenings later, Nick stood at the bar in The Rite Spot watching the small cafe fill up with the staff from Presidio Med.  Michelle stood near the stage talking to the house band.  The band's lead singer had brought in a synthesizer to produce the symphony-like sound Shel needed for the song she was going to perform.

"Hello, Dr. Kokoris," Maria greeted warmly.  "How's Shel doing?"

Nick smiled and nodded toward the stage.  "She looks a bit on edge."  He noticed her tugging at the short hemline of the skimpy emerald green dress she wore.  "But I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I know she will," Maria winked.  She had come to rehearsals with Michelle for the last couple of days.  "It was nice of Jason to work this out with the band and the owner."

"Yes, it was.  He's also contacted her family, trying to get them to show up and give her their support.  I'm not sure if he got through to them."  Nick gestured toward the stage.  "She could use your moral support, Maria."

Maria laughed good-naturedly.  "I think you're right.  She's going to tug that dress right off if she keeps it up."

Nick chuckled as she made her way toward Michelle and watched her hug the nervous young lady that he had become almost inseparable from.  He hadn't imagined when he first saw her that he could become so taken with her, but she was a part of him now.  Of course, he hadn't found the words to tell her, he was too afraid of rejection.  Again.  

"I'm so nervous," Shel whined to Maria.  "My voice is going to crack, I know it."

"Stop that," Maria insisted.  "You're going to knock their socks off."

"They're not wearing socks," Shel commented, watching Rae, Letty, Harriett, Jules and Jackie enter the room.  "Dresses...no socks."  She watched while Jason and Liam pushed three tables together for them as Sean Brennan,Tom Roback and Norman joined them.  

Michelle took in a nervous breath and let it out slowly.  She needed to calm down.  When Nick crossed the room to sit at the end of the table with the group, between Norman and Jackie, he locked eyes with her and Michelle instantly knew calm.  The serene confidence she saw in the depths of his dark eyes.  He had whispered earlier how beautiful she looked and how much he was looking forward to hearing her sing.  And somehow his confidence in her chased away her doubts.

Matt pulled a chair up and squeezed in between Norman and Nick.  "Did I miss it?"

Nick tore his gaze away from Michelle and turned toward Matt.  "No...I think they're about to start."

"Good.  I've been dying to hear her since I heard about her act in Vegas."

Chuckling, Nick said, "You make it sound lewd.  It was a lounge act not a strip show."

"Says who?" Rae questioned wryly, staring intently at her former lover.

"Shelley," he answered crisply.  The sound of tapping the microphone sounded through the speakers ending further conversation.

Jason stood on the low stage, his hand gripping the mic firmly in his hand.  "Hi everyone...and welcome to The Rite Spot Cafe.  Tonight in addition to our fabulous house band, we have a close friend to many of us here making her California singing debut tonight.  I give you...Michelle Chambers!"

He kissed Michelle's cheek lightly when she joined him on the stage.  Scanning the crowd quickly, she felt the old familiar thrill of being on stage.  She never thought she would miss that feeling, and really hadn't thought she had until she was up on the stage once again.  

Taking a deep breath, she nodded to the bandleader, Mick.  The mellow tones flowed easily from the keyboards and the whishing taps from the brushes against the drums kept a steady, soft beat.  Michelle took a confident breath and began.  

_Laugh and cry  
Live and die  
Life is a dream we are dreaming_  
  


From the first word, Nick noticed the crowd seemed captivated by the melodious tones of her voice.  He felt such a need to approach the stage.  How he managed to keep his seat, he'd never know.

  
_Day by day  
I find my way  
Look for the song and the meaning_  
  


With each breath and note she sang, Michelle's confidence returned.  She walked the small stage confidently and stopped when she faced Nick.

  
_Then you look at me  
And I always see  
What I have been searching for  
I'm lost as can be  
Then you look at me  
And I am not lost anymore_  
  


His breath caught in his throat as the words echoed in his brain.  She looked amazingly beautiful under the muted stage lights.  Suddenly he felt as if he was being watched and from the corner of his eye he spotted Rae looking his way.  He shrugged her off and turned his attention back to the angel on the stage.

  
_People run   
Sun to sun   
Caught in their lives ever flowing_

Michelle moved slowly across the stage, reaching out and making eye contact with her audience.  'At least they haven't run screaming for the door,' she thought hastily between stanzas.  

  
_Once begun  
Life goes till it's gone  
We have to go where it's going  
  
_

He watched her glide across the stage with grace and poise.  The others were in rapt appreciation of the woman before them and he was proud of her.  Of her ability, talent and her willingness to put herself out there, chancing ridicule.

Then you look at me  
And I always see  
What I have been searching for  
I'm lost as can be  
Then you look at me  
And I am not lost anymore  
  


She held the last note, for how long he was unsure.  What he did know was that most people held their hands to their chests, mesmerized and moved by the sound of her voice.

Michelle stepped down from the stage and moved slowly toward Nick.

_And you say you see  
When you look at me  
The reason you love like so  
Though lost I have been  
I'll find love again_  
  


She stood before their table, her eyes locked solidly, heatedly on to his as he stood to meet her.

_And life just keeps on running  
And life just keeps on running  
You look at me_

_And life comes from...you_

The song barely faded away before she found herself in his crushing embrace, his kiss maddeningly passionate, sending her senses reeling.   She vaguely recalled the microphone being pried from her fingers while her arms were wrapped around his neck.  Gone were the crowd and their reason for being there.  To them, they were the only two people on the face of the earth.  

Nick felt a tap on his shoulder and heard a loud, distinctive "ahem".   He reluctantly broke away from Michelle.  "You were fantastic, Shelley," he declared in a husky whisper before turning his attention to the person who dared interrupt them.  It was Jackie.

"So, okay...she's got a set of lungs," she joked.  

"I'll say," Sean commented and wondered at the frown he received from his wife.

Michelle felt the blush all the way to her toes when the group chorused their agreement.

"Didn't I say you would knock their socks off?" Maria whispered as she hugged her friend.

"Thank you," Michelle whispered in return.

"Now I feel like a heel for even asking for this 'screening'," Norman remarked, taking Michelle by the arm.  "I hope you're still willing to join us."

Michelle smiled.  "Of course I am.  I never realized how much I missed performing."  

Norman went on to explain that each in their little group had their own special talent.  While he played guitar, Jackie was a drummer, Letty base player, Tom also played guitar and Maria was hell on keyboards.  

Nick noticed Michelle's attention move from the group to something in the direction of the bar.  He followed her gaze and found Jason and Marsha speaking to a small group of people.  When he looked back at Michelle, he saw the tears welled in her eyes.  

With a quiet excuse me, she took Nick's hand and headed toward the bar.  When he asked if she was all right she only nodded and tightened her grip on his hand.

"Shel! Look who made it!" Jason exclaimed.  

Michelle just stared without speaking.  She hadn't expected to see her family for some time after the way she was shunned after Rachelle's death.  When her father, mother and brother-in-law caught her in a group bear hug she was flabbergasted.

"Mom.  Dad.  Rick.  I..." She trailed off as her gaze fell on each of them in turn.  

"Shelley...we can never make up to you for how we treated you.  Just know it was all the grief over Rach..." her father began.

"We love you, baby-girl.  Can you ever forgive us?" her mother finished.  

Michelle nodded as she wiped the tears from her cheek.  "I love you," she answered.

"We're glad Jason called to tell us about this little set up.  It's been ages since Vegas," Rick laughed.  

Michelle chuckled.  "You're one of the few unfortunates who knew me then."  She chuckled softly as she felt Nick's arm circle around her waist.  "I'd like you all to meet Doctor Nicholas Kokoris.  Nick, Ben and Dora Chambers and my brother-in-law Rick Marshall."

Nick smiled warmly and offered his hand to Ben.  The man was tall, maybe 6'2", clean-shaven and nearly bald.  As they shook hands, Nick read the wary look in the older man's eye.  Dora was much more accepting, hugging Nick readily.  Nick thought her very attractive and the resemblance between mother and daughter was uncanny.  Rick held the same wary look in his eye that Ben had.  The younger man had a dark complexion, black hair and also stood approximately six feet.  It seemed Rachelle and Michelle had similar taste in men.  

Nick and Michelle spent the next hour talking with her family.  He answered their many questions about his background and listened intently while they unknowingly embarrassed Michelle with stories of her and Rachelle's childhood.  He found it extremely amusing that Rick had started out dating Michelle, but the twins secretly switched after the first date because Michelle found out that Rachelle had a crush on Rick.  The rest was, as they say, history.  

"Where's my little nephew?" Michelle asked suddenly.  

Rick smiled fondly.  "  Rick jr. is at the hotel with Grandma."

"How long will you be in town?  I don't want to miss the opportunity to see him and your mom," Michelle stated.  "And why a hotel?  You know I have room at the house."

Rick grinned.  "Ah, well...that might have something to do with Jason tattling that you've been spending an awful lot of time with Nick here."  He slapped Nick on the back.  "Lord knows we wouldn't want to intrude."

"It wouldn't be..." she started.

"Nonsense, Michelle," Dora interrupted.  "And after witnessing that little moment at the end of your song...I would say we made the right decision."

Nick took Michelle's hand and leaned over to whisper in her ear.   Through the noise she was only able to make out the words "alone" and "talk".  From the intensity in his eyes she began to worry just what he wanted to "talk" about.  

"And with that, I think we should call it a night," Ben commented, helping his wife to stand.  "We'll call you in the morning, sweetheart," he said and kissed Michelle's cheek and shook Nick's hand.  

Nick and Michelle waited until her family had left before saying their goodbyes to the group from Presidio Med, Jason and Marsha and heading back to Michelle's house.

--

Lyrics from "Then You Look at Me" written by James Horner and Will Jennings from the Celine Dion CD "All The Way"  ©1999 Touchstone Music & Songs/Horner Music/New Columbia Pictures, Inc (ASCAP)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

***

Nick looked over at Michelle as she drove.  She had been unusually quiet during the drive back to her place.  He reached over and took her hand that rested on her thigh in his.   "Surprised to see your family tonight?"

She nodded.  "Very.  Did you have anything to do with it?"

Michelle eyed him suspiciously and he couldn't hold back a grin.  "Maybe a little.  Actually all I did was suggest Jason invite them and he said he would see what he could do."

"Thank you," she sighed, squeezing his hand.  "We're a stubborn group.  It could have gone on for some time...our not dealing with what happened.  I was hurt to be thought of as a reminder of Rach's death."

"And they were embarrassed because they put you in such a position.  But I can see how much they love you."

Michelle smiled as she pulled the car up to the house.  She hurried up to the door, unlocked it and entered without waiting for Nick.  She was nervous and scared to find out what he wanted to talk about.  Actually, she was fairly sure she knew what he was going to say.

"You in a hurry for something, Shelley?" he asked, catching up to her and closing the front door behind him.

"Actually, yes," she admitted, turning to face him and tossing her small purse onto the table.  "It was difficult to hear over the noise in the club, but I'm sure you said something about needing to be alone to talk."  Her pulse quickened and her nerves tightened her stomach into knots.

"Yes," he agreed, "I said something to that effect."

Her eyebrow arched in expectation.  "So we're alone..."

"So we are," he chuckled nervously.  How to broach the subject?  "That song you sang," he began, "I felt you were talking to me...only me."

"And if I were?" she asked hesitantly while she headed to the kitchen and poured a glass of wine.  "Would you care for one?"

"Not right now," he answered.  "If you were, I must tell you...things have moved very fast between us..."

Michelle gulped the glass of wine in two large swallows and felt the warmth spread through her body quickly.  Yep, this was it.  The big brush off.  "Yes, fast.  Now it's over, right?" Tears filled her eyes but she was damned if she would give him the satisfaction of knowing he hurt her.  Broke her heart.  She went to the stairs and began to walk up them backwards.  "Fine, fine.  You've had your fun, I can dig that...go back to your life pining for Rae..."  _Say something, damn you!_

Nick was taken aback and struck speechless at her sudden onslaught of accusations.  He had never given her any indication he wanted to end the relationship.  Was she that ready to be hurt?  Is that what she feared all along?  That he would use her and run begging Rae again the first chance he got?

Michelle was halfway up the stairs now.  "Go back to Rae, Nick.  But please don't ever..." she trailed as the sobs threatened.  She did not want him to see her cry.  "Go...go home, Nick!" she cried as she turned and tripped up the stairs, falling flat on her face.  On top of all the humiliation, she just gave herself a nasty rug burn on her knee.

Nick was up the steps faster than he could breathe in and out.  He sat next to her, turning her into his embrace.  "Shelley, what..."

"Please, Nick," she pleaded, wiping the tears furiously from her cheeks.  "Please go."

"Not until I said what I had intended to say before you so curiously went off on a tangent."  Her look of indignation almost made him chuckle, but he held it back.  "What I was trying to tell you...that although things seemed to have happened so quickly between us, I just can't imagine a life without you." 

His voice had dipped to a low, husky whisper; his breath fanning her cheek causing her to shiver in his arms.  When he tightened his embrace as if trying to ward off her chill, she sighed wearily.  "What are you trying to say?  You still want to be friends?"

"Yes.  NO!"  Why was he having so much trouble saying what he knew he wanted to say?  "Yes, I want us always to be friends.  I want us to be everything to each other.  Friends and lovers.  Do you understand?"

Michelle nodded and buried her head in her hands.  "You want to be friends, but you also want someone to have sex with," she murmured into her hands.

"No...M'lady...you don't understand.  I want for us to always need each other...in every way."  

Michelle almost growled her frustration.  "I still don't understand.  I don't just want to be your part-time lover, part-time friend.  It's not enough for me.  Say what you mean to say, or just leave me be."  The last line came out as a pained request.

"I love you."

Michelle's head flew up in astonishment.  Was she hearing things?  Did he truly say those words?  "Wha-t?"

Nick nodded while he cupped her face in his hands.  "Love you, want you, need you...do you understand now?"

"But..."

"No, Shelley...I have never had any intention of leaving you to try for Rae again.  I told you...that's over.  Long ago.   Can you trust in that?"  His eyes held hers for a moment before she answered, curling into his embrace.

"I was frightened...to lose you.  That I grew to love you in such a short time just took me by surprise.  I just knew it was too good to be true," she admitted her fears out loud.

"Ah, so you DO love me," he exclaimed, hugging her fiercely.  "I had hoped..."

"Yes, Nicky...'I look at you and life comes from you'...."

~finis~


End file.
